


Long Violate The Queen

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Am I a disgusting person?, Devolution: From Queen to Sex Crazed Slave, F/F, Futa with Female, Futanari, Futanari Rape, Futanari on female, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Revenge Sex, Teaching her a Lesson, There's quite a bit of Rape, This is what happens when you're a terrible ruler, cruel!Elodie, probably, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: Let me know if there are issues with the formatting. I'm copy/pasting this from a word doc I had saved just in case something happened to the first version.Elodie is a Cruel, smug Queen, who needed to be taught a lesson.Having cut down the last Civil War, Elodie has become increasingly bold on punishing her rebellious subjects, going so far as to publicly humiliate them in such ways, by sexually torturing them to make examples, as well as beheading them and sentencing them to crucifixion.Rather than assassinate her, a secret organization has hired someone of questionable origin to teach her a lesson, preferring instead that they do to her what she's done to her rebellious subjects.And once The Queen gets a taste of what's coming to her, she'll never want anything else ever again.Re-uploaded because of an issue I had. Also, as always, comments are appreciated~! <3





	1. Elodie's Cruelty.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I have to say this, but just in case-  
I do not endorse, nor support, rape in any shape or form.

Elodie cackled as her latest subject was forced to orgasm by use of a torture device. It was originally a pleasure device meant for males, a vibrating ring to be wrapped around their penis, but Elodie had conscripted some poor fools into modifying it and upping the output so she could use it for torture and public humiliation through sexual means. 

His seed fired out onto the ground, and he let out moans of pained pleasure, eyes clenched shut as he dropped to his knees. His mind broken, he could only mutter simple apologies, begging The Queen for her forgiveness. 

"Hmph." She stared down at the pathetic sight before her. "Take him away. Put him in the dungeons and hook the device up to him. Run him dry, and then hang him." 

The man was wordlessly dragged away, his dick still erect as the device continued to vibrate and stimulate him. 

Elodie turned to the crowd which witnessed this spectacle, a malicious grin on her face. "Witness this, subjects of mine! Defy me, and I will destroy you, both in spirit and body!" She lifted her scepter and slammed the end of it on the ground, her grin widening. "Now. Who else dares throw the gauntlet?" 

The gauntlet in question was kicked from under her feet towards the crowd, who all stepped away in fear. Elodie cackled, throwing her head back. "Now, go about your business! Begone!" She slammed the scepter once more, and the crowd dispersed. 

Back at her castle, Elodie sat in her throne, her scepter sitting in her right hand. In her left hand was a fistful of hair, and kneeling before her, head buried into her crotch was Elodie's favorite maid, Alice, the daughter of a low-class pastry chef. 

Alice licked at Elodie's pussy, her tongue gliding across her slit as her nose buried against her clit. Alice's eyes were clenched shut and Elodie's juices were sour on her tongue, but she was forced to endure it as Elodie's moans echoed across the halls. Eventually, an orgasm roared through Elodie's body as she squirted her juices onto Alice's face. 

Elodie let Alice go, and Alice stood, stepping back with a bow. "T-Thank you, milady." 

Elodie grinned, tugging at Alice's collar and pulling her into her lap. "You're welcome, my little pet. Now, come here." 

Alice clenched her eyes shut as Elodie's left hand buried itself into the maids pussy, vigorously fingering the woman against her will. "Does that feel good, Alice?" Elodie growled, and Alice could hear the hidden threats. 

"Y-Yes milady. P-Please continue to fuck me...!" The vulgar language left Alice's mouth, and she felt a bitter taste as she bit back the urge to vomit. She truly wasn't enjoying this, her body itself was trying to reject Elodie's advances, but The Queen had long since won the battle against her maid. 

Elodie gave a cackle, continuing to finger Alice, the palm of her hand stimulating her clit as two digits buried themselves further and further into her folds. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice came, her orgasm rippling through her in a painful manner. Elodie allowed Alice to slide off the throne, panting heavily and groaning in pain. 

"What do you say?" Elodie pressed the head of her scepter against Alice's throat, grinning. 

"T-Thank you, Queen Elodie..." 

"That's a good girl." Elodie chuckled, pulling the scepter away. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up, you filthy whore. I want you to prepare my lunch, and be ready to please me again once it's finished." 

Alice nodded, staggering to her feet and retreating away from her queen. Tears streaked down her face as she walked. She hated this lifestyle, sobbing quietly as she walked down the hallway. 

Gods, how she wished that Queen Elodie was not as cruel as she was. Alice wished that Elodie was the kind young woman she had been so long ago... 

"At the very least..." She muttered to herself as she wobbled back to her room. "Teach her a lesson, please..." 

A shadowy figure, just outside Alice's field of vision, stood within the shadow of the castle corridors. They heard her plea, and with a flourish, they seemingly dissolved into the shadows, and exited the castle. 

The Cruel Queen Elodie was overdue for a lesson, and most definitely she was going to get one. 


	2. Ritual Summoning..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having overheard Alice's plea for helps, a secret order of Rogue Lumens has decided to summon help from another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look- 
> 
> I've never written smut before. Nor have I ever described anybody as naked. That first chapter was a happy accident of badly written smut that turned out to be likeable by a few people- 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good-

Selene, Priestess of Nova's Circle, and head of a secret order of Lumens, made her way down the secret passage which led from the abandoned parts of the castle down to the meeting place of her people. 

Julianna, previous Duchess of Ursul, was standing amidst a circle of hooded figures. They were preparing for the ritual by summoning their magic powers to concentrate upon a circle, drawn and warded as properly as they could manage. 

Togami, King of Shanjia, and the only other person not wearing a hooded cloak, stood next to Julianna, an unlikely alliance formed between him and the other Lumens of Nova. 

With three very powerful Lumens, this ritual would likely be a success. As Selene made her way over to Julianna and Togami, she spoke. 

"Are the preparations complete?" Her voice was as calm and rich as ever, despite the recent events. 

Togami nodded. "Yes. We are ready to get started." 

Julianna nodded. "With the three of us, this ritual was made possible. It's only made moreso with the powers of the others beside us." 

Selene took a deep breath. "Then we are ready to begin." She stepped in her place amongst the circle, and lifted her hands. 

"_**O' Gods and Fates of all worlds, grant us a being who can carry out the will of the people. One who can punish without bias, one with a sense of Justice and righteousness.**_" She spoke out. 

"**_Grant us a messenger, so that we may deliver ourselves from this cruelty of our Queen._**" 

The Circle began to chant. '_**Messenger**_.' 

As they chanted, the summoning circle began to glow with a magical energy on a massive scale. However, with the wards in place, no magic will escape this room, and will not bring about any unwanted problems in the land of Nova. 

As Selene reflected on this, she couldn't help but think of Charlotte, daughter of Countess Nix from Merva. Elodie had demanded her sacrifice to the Kraken which had awoken to the massive burst of magic used to defeat Shanjia's last attempt at war. 

What a lot of good that did, seeing as how Shanjia's king was still alive and well. 

Selene shook her head slightly, as if to wake from these negative thoughts. The summoning circle's glow was blindingly bright at this point, and then all of a sudden the magic burst outwards in a blinding show of light. 

When their vision cleared, a figure was sitting in the middle of the summoning circle. Sitting beside the figure was a mailbag, unopened but seemingly full of...something. 

"Rise." Selene commanded as the figure lifted her head. "Messenger of The Fates, rise and state your name." 

The figure nodded, and they stood. 

Her eyes were a dark purple, the same color as her hair which fell to her shoulders in messy curls, mixed with white streaks. 

She stood at ten feet, two inches tall and her skin was a dark color, as brown as the soil beneath their feet. Her scars miscolored the flesh across her face, but it made her face feel all the more warm and charming as she flashed a smile. 

She was entirely naked, with her modestly sized breasts the same color of her skin. Her nipples, taut from the cold, were a light pink color, contrasting against her dark skin. Her entire torso was decorated with scars, cuts and wounds from years of experience. All the way down to her navel. Below her navel, the skin was smooth and flawless. 

And the most strange of them all, was the erect member sticking out from between her legs. Ten inches in length, it twitched in the cold. 

"My name...Is Violet Stormbringer." She seemed unfazed by the fact she was naked, and felt no shame as she spoke. 

Julianna averted her eyes, and it was out of respect for this tall woman, as did Togami. Selene kept her focus on the woman's face, despite trying her best, curiosity would get the better of her. She was by no means attracted to men, nor their genitals, but this tall, starkly beautiful woman was something else. 

Her scars, driven across her body by many a blade, and the lashings she recognized from a whip. Yet she stood tall and seemed full of confidence. Despite how the scars ran across her body and how they were a blood red which made them look as if they were recent, the tall woman had no trouble standing, nor did either of the scars bleed. 

"Violet Stormbringer..." Selene muttered. "A name I was not expecting of a Messenger of Fate." 

Violet shook her head. "No, ma'am. I'm no Messenger of Fate. In fact, I'm nobody important. I'm jus' a Simple Delivery Girl." She flashed a smile at Selene. 

Not only was she beautiful, but she was humble too. Or at least, she seemed to be humble. Selene knew all about how people could hide their true nature underneath the facade of humble intentions. 

"Well, Violet. We have a mission for you." Togami stated. He refused to turn his gaze towards the woman. "Ah...But first, you wouldn't happen to be carrying some clothes, would you?" 

Violet looked down, as if seemingly realizing she was naked. 

"O-Oh!" She gasped. "I-I'm so sorry! I ain't even realize!" She would reach into her mailbag and remove a set of clothes. 

Within the span of thirty seconds, the woman donned a red and black pattern colored tabard, which fell past her waist and over white puffy trousers with gold trimmed designs, of a foreign pattern across the right leg. A simple outfit, a uniform even. 

Selene frowned. "Why weren't you wearing clothes in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?" 

Violet flushed, looking away. "Ah...I was takin' a bath when all of a sudden, I felt myself bein' pulled away somewhere. I had jus' enough time to grab my bag, which, thankfully, had my clothes stored in it so they didn't get wet as I bathed." 

Selene's frown faded, her face becoming neutral. With a nod, she spoke. "That explains that, then. Now, we have a mission for you." 

Violet nodded. "So I've heard." 

Selene noted the irritation on Togami's face as his brow twitched. Julianna's face was a stoic and silent as ever. 

Selene's mouth, however, twitched in a half smile. The woman had a mouth on her, reminiscent of a certain Cruel Queen. 

"We've called upon you to deal with our Queen." Julianna stated. "She is a cruel woman who spares no mercy, not even for her own subjects. We desire you to punish her." 

Violet frowned. "What, like, kill her? 'Cause I'm not in the killin' business." 

Togami scowled. "If we wanted her dead, we would've done it ourselves. No, what we want you to do is what she's done to all of her subjects, and has even attempted on the Duchess of Ursul, Julianna here." 

Julianna's eyes flashed with pain. Togami's mention of how Elodie had almost raped her...With a shake of her head, she was returned from her thoughts and her face remained stoic and calm. 

Selene spoke up after watching Julianna's face. "We want you to rape her." Her words, as blunt as ever, struck Violet like a punch to the gut. 

"You want me to...Rape the Queen?" Violet's face was a mixture of anger and confusion, switching between the two as she processed this information. "But that's...Well, that's not exactly right." 

"What she's done to her people isn't right!" Julianna's calm and collected state was shattered instantly. Tears of rage suddenly formed in her eyes as she rushed forward and stepped into the summoning circle, approaching the woman. "She has raped her subjects for so much as being bored with an uneventful day! She has attempted to rape me, and almost succeeded, had it not been for the King of Shanjia here." She gestured to Togami. 

"You wanna talk about right? What's right is that she's a Cruel Queen, and she deserves to be punished! And if you're not willing to punish her, we have ways of making you willing!" Julianna fell to her knees, sobbing as she broke down. 

Violet stared at the duchess. She knelt before her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "...Look. I can't promise I can go through with raping a Queen, especially when I'm not even sure if what you say is true. But...If it really means that much to you, so much that you're willing to summon a being from another world, and break down into tears..." She sighed. 

"...I've never been one to refuse a pretty face. Especially when she's crying." Violet admitted. "I will gauge the situation myself. And if worst comes to worst, I'll do as you ask." 


	3. Elodie's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie, wary of the newcomer, allows Violet to start off by washing the dishes so she could watch her. She isn't sure why, but this woman intrigues her and sets an emotion off Elodie hasn't felt ever since her mother died. 
> 
> Elodie felt fear for the first time in several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, horizontal lines represent a shift in perspective. 
> 
> Italics indicate thought. Horizontal lines, followed by italics, represent what happened in the past. 
> 
> Shouldn't use this one too much, but figure I'll at least add it in. Mostly for when I'm feeling lazy. I'm sorry. Also, more exposition, yayy- 
> 
> We'll get to the good stuff soon, promise-

_ It was a dark and stormy night, lightning striking across the entirety of Nova. It flashed so brightly, one would mistake the skies for one of daylight. It seemed that even The Gods were upset with Elodie, as the storm had been going on for the past three days.  _

_ Ever since that woman appeared before her.  _

_ Elodie had, of course, been wary of a woman suddenly appearing at the castle, especially seeing as the woman was ten feet in height, with dark purple hair and unusual clothing.  _

_ "The Court has a messenger, thank you." Elodie had been quick the dismiss the woman, glaring down at her from her own throne. "Besides, who do you think you are, daring to appear before me unsummoned? If I'd wanted to see you, I would have summoned you."  _

_ The Delivery Woman had only flashed a smirk, one that Elodie wished to wipe off her face with the swipe of her scepter. But she suspected that's exactly what the woman wanted. She didn't know much about Giants, or their halfling cousins, but she knew enough that anybody who bore the mark of delivery was not one to be trifled with.  _

_ After all, striking the messenger was never a good idea. At least, not when they haven't struck first. It would start slow at first. Trade routes suddenly closing, ships mysteriously disappearing. Then documents of importance never making it to their destination, secrets being leaked, pacts being broken and war breaking out.  _

_ Elodie did not dare bring that sort of situation upon her. This woman wasn't above the law, and if she was so much as convicted of petty theft, this woman would be an absolute joy to break. Still, she was the one subject Elodie's cruel whimsy could not lash out against. And that annoyed The Queen to no end.  _

_ The Delivery Woman's smirk hadn't faded in all that time Elodie was lost in her thoughts. And it wasn't until moments after that Elodie realized she was toying with her. Waiting for permission to speak. That bitch.  _

_ "Well? Explain yourself." Elodie scowled.  _

_ The Delivery Woman spoke. Elodie wouldn't dare admit it, but this womans voice was pleasant to listen to. Rough, yet rich and gentle. "I come before you without arranging a summons because I was just so excited to meet you, Your Majesty." The woman bowed her head, a smirk still plastered on her face. It annoyed Elodie even further with the sincerity within her voice.  _

_ "I've never met royalty afore, and so it's an immeasurable honor to kneel before you, Majesty."  _

_ This woman certainly knew how to stroke an ego. Elodie wasn't complaining, though her gaze remained wary. "Is that all?" She prodded.  _

_ "No." The woman replied simply. "I come asking for the position of your court messenger, but if the position is filled, I am more than happy to accept what else you may have in store."  _

_ "Well." Elodie mused. "You're more than welcome to wear one of the lovely silver collars my personal servants wear." She grinned as she gestured towards Alice, who'd been sitting beside Elodie's throne, tear stains on her face as she wore a silver collar and nothing else.  _

_ "I...Ah..." The woman shook her head. "As honored as I am, Your Majesty, I'm afraid I must decline. My body is repulsive, and you'd find yourself bored rather quickly."  _

_ Elodie raised an eyebrow. How dare she assume anything about her? She sighed. "If that is the case, you may start off by washing the dishes in the kitchens."  _

_ The woman nodded, smiling. "If that is what you wish, Your Majesty."  _

_ Elodie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Such cliches were a bore, and this woman seemed intent on boring her just to prove a point. How annoying. Still, she seemed exciting enough, and if she ever crossed The Queen, she would amuse herself with breaking her. "Tell me your name."  _

_ "My name is Violet Stormbringer."  _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Violet Stormbringer. For some reason, the name echoed in her head and sent a chill down her spine.  _

Collecting herself from her thoughts, she realized that she'd just finished yet another orgasm, her juices exploding outwards and staining Alice's face yet again. She shoved Alice away, waving her off. 

"Begone, little whore. I'm done with you for the night." Elodie closed her legs and stared out of her window, watching the storm. She gave a bored sigh. 

Stormbringer. Was this woman responsible for the three day storm, or was it just that time in Nova again? She wasn't sure. 

Alice scuttled away like a dog, scared that it's Master would see fit to beat it again were it not gone from their sight. Elodie ignored her, focusing on her thoughts. 

Why did that name scare her so? Not just the name, either. The woman herself was intimidating. Not just her height, or her calm facade, or how obscenely strong she seemed. Violet Stormbringer seemed like a force to be reckoned with, and not just because she was protected as a Messenger. 

Elodie scowled. "Foolish. I am The Queen of Nova. I will not fear some simple Delivery Girl!" She exclaimed to herself. "If this 'Violet Stormbringer' wants to play cards, well I'll play cards. Show her to taunt me so." 

Elodie knew she was being childish, letting the actions of some delivery woman get to her. Actions that probably weren't even meant to be taken as she took them. But she didn't care. Truthfully, she wanted to break this woman. To rape her like she'd raped so many others. Surely, breaking the messenger would be an achievement for the ages. 

Elodie shivered, and she realized she was still stark naked. She should probably get dressed. There will be more time to monitor this woman later. 


	4. What she's up against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Stormbringer was just simply washing dishes when something happened that made her see just what exactly she was dealing with. 
> 
> Her resolve, among other things, was hardened after what she'd just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good stuff next chapter. Thank you guys for reading! <3 
> 
> Italics indicate Thought.
> 
> Edit!: In an Earlier Chapter, I mentioned that Elodie used Magic which awoke The Kraken and so she sacrificed her best friend to seal the beast. I accidentally said that Elodie doesn't use Magic in this chapter; which didn't make sense! So I changed it! uwu

When she had first took the job for postwoman, Violet hadn't expected she would ever wash dishes again. Yet here she was, her fifth day at The Castle and in service of Queen Elodie, bent over a sink and scrubbing away at burnt on food as ferociously as she possibly could. 

As she was scrubbing away, the hustle and bustle of the Royal Kitchens ceased all of a sudden, causing Violet to stop scrubbing and look what the commotion was all about. 

Elodie herself stepped into the kitchens, which caused all of her subjects to kneel. Violet had followed soon after, head bowed. With how tall she was, it wasn't hard to discern her from the other kitchen staff, even as she knelt she was just as tall as Elodie was standing. 

Elodie gave a huff as she approached Violet. "Stormbringer...You are to come with me." 

Violet looked up, eyes widened. "I-I ain't done anything wrong, have I?" 

Elodie's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "No. You are simply to witness what happens when you _**do** _cross me." 

'_Ah, moment of truth, then_.' With a nod, Violet spoke. "Y-Yes, your highness!" 

Elodie turned around with a flourish, beckoning for Violet to follow with her scepter. Standing, Violet followed after Elodie, her eyes watching every movement of the Queen. When they left the kitchens, Elodie led Violet to the Throne Room, where a man was kneeling before the throne, guards on either side of him. One of the guards was carrying a strange device, a small transparent ring. Wiring was present within the ring, which made Violet question it's purpose. 

'_More importantly, just how advanced can their technology be? This isn't as primitive as I thought it'd be_.' The most technological thing she'd seen so far were the lights, not simple torches so much as actual bulbs on the walls. 

Elodie stepped into view in front of him. "Beside me, Stormbringer." Elodie commanded, and Violet obeyed, stepping up beside The Queen with her arms at her side as she stood at attention. 

"This young man sought to rebel against me, even going so far as to challenge me to a duel." A smirk graced Elodie's face. "One that he promptly lost." 

The Man didn't speak. Violet then noted that he was wearing brown rags, as if he'd been in the cells for a while. 

"Hmph." Elodie's smirk turned to a scowl. "That being said...This is what we do to criminals, Stormbringer. Watch it well." 

Elodie looked up to her guards, nodding her head. They nodded in return, and the empty-handed guard forced the man to his feet. The guard then stripped the man down, ripping his rags away and tossing them aside. 

The man weakly protested, but made no attempts to resist. 

The empty handed guard then proceeded to stroke at the mans cock, Violet's eyes widening at this. She felt her own cock stiffen against the restraints of her trousers as her eyes were fixated on this turn of events. 

When the mans cock was stiff enough to the satisfaction of the guard, she stepped back and the other guard brought the device forward to Queen Elodie. 

"This device was simply used for pleasure once upon a time, you know." She spoke as she stepped up to the man. "But I have long since transformed it into a device made for torture." She gave a malicious grin as she set the device around the mans penis. 

With a whisper of words, the device began to buzz, vibrating so loudly that Violet was sure she'd hear it in her sleep. 

It didn't take long for the man to ejaculate, his seed spurting onto the ground as his knees buckled. The guards caught him and forced him to stay upright, watching with a sort of corrupted, malicious glee as the man's cock was tortured into a continuous ejaculation. 

Violet's eyes widened, and it was all she could do not to rush forward and put a stop to this. She watched, fascinated at the cruelty Elodie displayed. Elodie watched on, maliciously grinning as the man made his ejaculation for the second time. 

"Do you see now, Stormbringer? This is what happens when you cross me." She tapped her scepter on the ground. "Alright, his usefulness is at an end. Hang him." 

'**_Hang him_**'. Those words clicked within Violet's head and her resolve hardened. It still wasn't as hard as her dick, however, but there was no way to take care of that for now. She was just glad she'd had the sense to strap it against her leg. Ten inches of flesh sticking out from her pants wasn't going to help her case if Queen Elodie decided to try anything. 

The guards took the man away, and Elodie gave a giggle. "You're dismissed, Stormbringer. Don't forget the lesson you've learned today~" 

Taking that as her cue to leave, Violet made her way out of the throne room and into the courtyard. From the courtyard, she followed her memory until she found herself in the abandoned part of the castle and took a staircase down, leading into the room she was summoned. 

Julianna, Selene, and Togami were all there, waiting for her. 

"Now do you see what you're up against?" Togami raised an eyebrow. 

"How The Queen treats her subjects? This one may have been major, but she most certainly does the same to petty criminals and even out of boredom." Selene nodded, eyes flashing with rage as she spoke. 

She must've been referring to Elodie's attempt at raping Julianna, the former duchess of Ursul. Violet decided not to press the issue. 

"...I have." Violet nodded. "And I've come to a decision." 

Julianna raised her head, looking at Violet. "That decision being?" 

"I'm going to need a gauntlet and a crowd." 

"Whatever for?" Togami's eyebrow couldn't possibly go any higher, though it looked like the smug king was trying his best. 

"Elodie wants to punish those who lose to her in a duel? Well then let's play that game with her. Only this time...she's the one goin' to be punished." 

Selene nodded. "Very well. We shall get you this gauntlet, and I'm sure it shouldn't be hard to gather a crowd and The Queen's attention."

Violet took a deep breath. "I'm also going to need a sparring partner. I'm a bit rusty."

Selene stared, eyebrows raised on the same level of Togami's. "You truly mean to physically take on The Queen? Are you...certain you can match up?"

Violet shrugged. "Worth a shot. I shouldn't have too much trouble taking her on. B'sides, as the challenger; don't I get pick of weapons?"

"Aye, that you do. Have you got a choice of weapon in mind?" Julianna asked, arms crossed as she looked Violet over.

"Yep." She nodded, grinning as she lifted her fists. "I'm gonna punch The Queen in her smug little face." There was a pause, as Violet finished. "And then I'm goin' 'ta fuck it."


	5. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie gets her just desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out, I was wrong! The challenger does not pick the weapon! So RIP!  
Oh well, there was still some fun in this chapter, and Elodie gets rekt~!

Just like was ordered, a crowd was gathered outside of The Palace, weapons brandished and the shouts of the common people piercing the air. The Guards were doing all they could to keep the crowd from entering The Palace, but it seems as if the crowd had no interest in entering The Palace. Instead they stood there, demanding that The Queen come out and meet them.

The doors opened, and Elodie stepped out, glaring over the crowd. "What is the meaning of this!? How dare you bare your weapons to The Queen! I'll have you all executed!"

"You certainly won't!" Shouted a voice in response, and just as it spoke out, all of a sudden an iron gauntlet landed at Elodie's feet.

Elodie stared down at it, laughing as she was challenged. "Is that right? Very well! Show yourself, fool!"

Stepping forward, a familiar voice spoke out from above Elodie, causing her to look up and see just who it was challenging her. "I take it the challenge is accepted, Your Majesty?" Violet's voice was cold and harsh, an unforgiving tone present as she stared Elodie down.

Elodie threw her head back in laughter. "Of course it is accepted, Stormbringer. We will fight with staves! I shall fight with mine, and you fight with this one!" Elodie gestured to her nearest guard. The guard ran inside, and moment later he returned with a iron quarterstaff. He handed it to Violet and returned to his post.

Violet twirled it around her hand, and nodded. "Right! I'll also let you pick the conditions of the duel, Your Majesty."

Elodie scowled. "Same as it ever was, Stormbringer. A fight until either side gives up, or cannot stand, and the loser is publicly shamed in a trial by rape from the winner."

Violet nodded again. "Sounds normal as ever, I suppose..." She shook her head. "I'd prefer 'ta fight with my fists, but a staff like this isn't too hard to handle..."

Elodie lifted her scepter, and she took a battle stance. "I hope you're prepared to lose, Stormbringer."

Violet chuckled, looking as relaxed as ever. "Once this is over, you'll be calling me 'Mommy'."

Elodie roared, and rushed forward. She was tired of this bitch and her smart mouth! She took the first strike, swinging at Violet with a force that Elodie shouldn't have had in that small form of hers.

Violet stepped to the side of Elodie's blow, and she brought her own quarterstaff into the woman's stomach, sending her flying backwards. When she landed, Violet rushed forward and slammed the quarterstaff into Elodie's stomach again. Elodie cried out, and it was over in an instant.

"I give! I give!" Elodie cried, tears welling in her eyes. She stared up at Violet, trying to catch her breath. "I give up! Just...please! Don't rape me!"

Violet stared down at Elodie, before reaching down and grabbing her by the collar of her dress and lifting her. She glared into Elodie's eyes, a rage burning unlike any she'd seen before. "How many people have begged you the same, huh? How many people offered their service, jail time, or even their lives in exchange for you not violating their body? I bet you don't even know, because you don't care how many people were affected by this!"

With that, Violet dropped Elodie to the ground, before she would rip off her trousers to reveal her ten inch cock, held against her leg by a strap of leather. She undid the strap, and allowed her erect dick to hit Elodie's face, the length running vertically down the left side of her face. Elodie had to close her eye to avoid getting injured, and she stared at it as best she could.

"That...That will break me!" She cried out, only for Violet to pull back and slam her cock down Elodie's throat, causing the woman to gag out in surprise, eyes practically bulging out of her skull as her throat as invaded by Violet's cock.

"That's the idea." Violet said, grinning down at Elodie. "After all...Long Live The Monarchy, huh? Gotta give you an heir!"

Not that Violet could get Elodie pregnant. Not only was she infertile, but she was also fucking Elodie's face, pumping her dick in and out of the Queen's throat, the shaft roughly grinding against her lips and the saliva coating the entirety of her length.

When she pulled out, her cock was thoroughly lubricated and she allowed it to rest on Elodie's face. Elodie was panting heavily, and she stared up at Violet.

"What...What are you going to do now...?"

Violet smiled. "I'm sure you know, hot stuff."

With that, Violet leaned over and forced Elodie to her back, with Violet hovering above her. Violet reached down and ripped Elodie's clothes off, revealing her naked form underneath. Violet spared Elodie any comments about the lack of her underwear, and instead she pressed her cock against Elodie's entrance, her tip prodding at her slit.

"I hope you're prepared for this, Your Majesty~" With that 'warning', Violet thrust forward and slammed the entirety of her cock into Elodie's pussy, spearing her on the large shaft and pressing against the base of it.

Elodie responded with a scream, arching her head back and her eyes practically rolling backwards into her skull.

Violet then began to pull out halfway, before thrusting herself back in. Elodie's screams turned into moans as Violet held her in place, a hand wrapped around her throat and threatening to crush her if she dared to fight back.

Violet continued to pump her dick in and out of Elodie’s pussy, reaching down with her other hand and pressing it against Elodie’s clitoris, teasing the nub before her. Elodie came with a rather explosive orgasm, her juices coating Violet’s cock even further as Violet continued to thrust in and out of her.

It wasn’t long before Violet also came, her seed exploding out of her cock, the thick, sticky, white substance flooding Elodie’s pussy and spilling into her womb, as well as out of her entrance, covering the base of Violet’s cock, as well as the inside of Elodie’s thighs.

Violet pulled out, and she turned Elodie over, pressing her cock against The Queen’s asscheeks, the length rubbing up and down against her hole. “You ready, Your Majesty?”

“N-No!” Elodie cried out. “You’ll rip me apart!”

“Oh, don’t be such a wimp! If your cunt can handle my dick, surely your ass can too!”

With that, Violet thrust forward, her cock ramming into Elodie’s ass with as much might as she could muster. And Elodie screamed again, only for Violet to have no mercy this time around and begin thrusting in and out of the other.

Elodie’s screams took longer to turn into pleasured moans, but eventually she was moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, begging Violet to continue fucking her ass. Violet pulled her up and positioned themselves into a sitting position; with Elodie riding Violet’s cock with her ass as Violet reached down and began to finger Elodie’s pussy, her thumb flicking Elodie’s clit as she did so.

Elodie’s moans continued, and it wasn’t long before she came again, this time her juices squirting from her pussy and staining the ground beneath them. 

Violet also came, her seed shooting from her cock and spilling into the other girl’s asshole. The seed only spilled out when Violet pulled away, and allowed Elodie to fall to the ground. Violet then stood, grabbing her trousers and pulling them on. She also grabbed Elodie’s crown, twirling it in her fingers before settling it on her own head.

“I’m takin’ the monarchy over. I take it nobody objects?” She turned and faced the crowd, who all agreed with her decision. Surely anything was better than the tyrant they’d just worked under.


End file.
